Anihilacja: Federacja cz.19
Dowódca czołgu typu „Hans” obwiązywał bandażem głowę i to co zostało z lewego barku radiooperatora po tym, jak jakieś samobójcze ścierwo Legiona wybuchło tuż nad włazem niszcząc go jakimś cudem i tym samym zabijając strzelca. Dwóm pozostałym maszynom z oddziału niestety nie udało się przetrwać i teraz przeszły na wieczny spoczynek pośród wypalonego ostrzałem lasu. Teraz przedzierali się przez jodłowy bór mając za wsparcie „Kruka” z 41’ego i „Pumę” z 56’ego batalionu jak również 11 żołnierzy w „Kampfhundach” o oznaczeniach 55’ego. Sam czołg był ze 118, lecz taka zbieranina nikogo teraz nie dziwiła, czasy były niezwykle ciężkie i jedyne co się liczyło, to zabić wroga. Ich zadaniem było teraz przedostać się do miejsca ostatniego kontaktu z grupą ciężkiego wsparcia wysłaną z Metropolii do walki z tymi żółwiowatymi monstrami, a przy okazji ze wszystkim innym co się nawinęło. Niestety nagle wszystkie sygnały się urwały, a sama grupa zwyczajnie zniknęła. Chwilę wcześniej dowództwo wykryło lecący w tamtym kierunku pocisk, lub coś w tym rodzaju. Teraz żołnierze mieli tylko nadzieję, że uzbrojenie pozostało nienaruszone i będzie można je wykorzystać do dalszej walki. Wtedy nagle spomiędzy drzew na kolumnę wojska wyskoczył olbrzymi wij, okrążył ludzi i uniósł przednią część ciała. Nim ktokolwiek zareagował zginął jeden piechur, a dwóch obok odpaliło swoje rakiety, które rozerwały łeb stwora w fontannie chityny i przezroczystej posoki. To nie był jednak koniec, gdyż pomiędzy drzewami dało się dostrzec niemałą hordę wilkopodobnych istot otoczonych cienistą aurą. - Nie dać się otoczyć! – krzyknął do interkomu dowódca czołgu obejmując stanowisko przy dziale. – Cały czas do przodu! Ani kroku w tył! Sekundy później kanonada z automatów Duera, dział plazmowych oraz działa bitewnego skosiła jodły i świerki przed nimi nie oszczędzając również stworzeń Legiona. Powoli pilot „Pumy” zaczął przemieszczać się w kierunku punktu docelowego, a za nim ruszyło kilku piechurów, który wskoczyli na pancerz mecha i stamtąd kontynuowali ostrzał. Żołnierz w „Kruku” zadeklarował, że będzie osłaniał tyły, aby czołg nie musiał się niepotrzebnie narażać mając zerwaną górną część wieży. I tak ruszyli cały czas strzelając w niekończącą się falę bestii, które to co chwila atakowały i znikały nie dając wytchnienia. Do celu pozostał jeszcze kilometr. Nagle, jeden z żołnierzy po prostu się zatrzymał i upadł na kolana, na co jego towarzysz zareagował przystanięciem tuż obok, aby sprawdzić co się stało. Zobaczył tylko czarny kolec wystający z piersi i krew brudzącą napierśnik. - Kryć się! – krzyknął do interkomu. – Mają strzelców! Nim wszyscy zrozumieli komunikat dwóch kolejnych żołnierzy zostało ściętych, a „Kruk” Nagle wykonał gwałtowny skręt w stronę domniemanych jednostek zasięgowych i przyjął na siebie kilka pocisków, które zdołały spenetrować pancerz. Pilot wyzerował tempomat pojazdu i spojrzał na radar, na którym migały trzy sygnatury przeciwników. Wprowadził koordynaty do systemu naprowadzania najszybciej jak tylko potrafił, po czym obrócił podwozie mecha o 90* i powoli ruszył naprzód czekając, aż rakiety zablokują się na celach. Pierścień wokół projekcji celownika wypełniało się na zielono przez kilka sekund, co dla walczących trwało wieczność, lecz w końcu kolor zmienił się na czerwony – trzy rakiety poleciały między ściętymi drzewami kilka metrów, by następnie gwałtownie poderwać się ponad korony drzew i po przeleceniu kilkuset metrów spaść na wroga niczym grom z jasnego nieba pozostawiając po sobie tylko nadpalone pnie i fontanny ziemi zmieszanej z ciałami wrogów. Ostrzał ucichł, a kolumna ruszyła dalej nie napotykając już tak znaczących ognisk oporu wroga. „Puma” na pełnej prędkości wbiegła na polanę rozstrzeliwując napotkane stworzenia automatami Duera. Dwie znaczne sygnatury pojawiły się na radarze na lewo od mecha. Pilot zmniejszył prędkość i zaczął skręcać po łuku, a po ułamku sekundy obrócił korpus pojazdu i mając na widoku dwa krabopodobne stwory przybliżył obraz trzykrotnie. Byli jakieś dwieście metrów przed nim. Podjął szybką decyzję nie chcąc całkowicie przegrzać swojego mecha, który po kontakcie w lesie był już i tak na poziomi 90% dopuszczalnego nagrzania. Pociągnął uchwyt opatrzony symbolem płatka śniegu, a temperatura spadła do bezpiecznych 73%. Szybko chwycił joystick służący so sterowania uzbrojeniem i namierzając stwora po lewej wypuścił w niego cztery wiązki laserowe, które usmażyły potwora. Szybki ruch nadgarstka i celownik znajdował się na drugim. Oddalenie widoku do normalnego i krótka seria z CAD. Polana zabezpieczona. Wyzerował prędkość, po czym odwrócił się w stronę lasu, z którego wybiegło ocalałych 5 piechurów. - „Kampfhund”! Rozpoznanie! – krzyknął dowódca czołgu, a piechurzy rozbiegli się szukając zagrożeń, lecz jedym co znaleźli była ręka Tytana. – „Puma”, „Kruk”! Pozycja obronna przy ręce! - Jeden ocalały! – zraportował jeden z żołnierzy. – Potrzebny medyk! Już! - Medyk zginął! – odpowiedział drugi. – „Hans”, macie apteczkę?! - Tak, zaraz wam ją przekażę! – odpowiedział dowódca schodząc z wieży. Sięgnął w stronę rannego radiooperatora, a ten tylko oddał mu plastikowe pudełko zawierające środki pierwszej pomocy. Spojrzał do góry i zobaczył przy zdartym włazie groźnie wyglądający hełm piechura, który wyciągnął do niego rękę po apteczkę. Żołnierz następnie kilkoma susami znalazł się przy towarzyszu, który znalazł ocalałego. Była to kobieta, całkiem młoda, może nawet studentka. Miała przebitą klatkę piersiową i była nieprzytomna, lecz żyła. Ciemne włosy zapewne służbowo spięte w kok były teraz rozpuszczone. Błękitno-szary mundur Szturmowych Oddziałów Piechoty Pancernej splamiony teraz krwią właścicielki. Żołnierze klęczący przy niej zdjęli hełmy ukazując swe twarze. Ten, który ją odnalazł był niebieskookim blondynem o rysach jakby żywcem wyjętych z plakatu propagandowego, natomiast drugi miał rude włosy i oczy takiego samego koloru, co pierwszy. Szybko opatrzyli jej rany i dali zastrzyki przeciwtężcowe, oraz jak to określano w ich rodzimym 55’ym „Pocałunek Walkirii”, czyli koktajl substancji stymulujących i wszystkiego co mógłby potrzebować organizm aby zmusić się do ruszenia w ciężkim stanie w wir bitwy. Więcej nie byli w stanie zrobić. - Czy ktoś jest w stanie uruchomić ponownie to cholerstwo? – spytał czołgista wskazując na rękę tytana. - Ja mogę spróbować. – odpowiedział rudowłosy. - No to się pośpiesz, zaraz będzie tu gorąco. – rzekł zimno pilot „Kruka” ustawiając się zgodnie z kierunkiem, w którym wskazywała dłoń Tytana. – Znaczna masa wrogów, odległość jakieś 5 kilometrów. Więcej nie trzeba było mówić, wszyscy ustawili się na pozycjach obronnych oczekując na wroga. Rudy natomiast stanął przy miejscu, w którym niegdyś ramie łączyło się z barkiem i nie widząc nic, co mogłoby posłużyć jako panel kontrolny po prostu zaczął grzebać między kablami. Stres zaczął brać nad nim górę, mimo, że był szkolony by się temu nie dać. Jednak to co miał przed sobą w niczym nie przypominało tego, na czym kiedykolwiek ćwiczył. Kable poprzeplatane z kryształami i słojami wypełnionymi jakimś rodzajem organicznej tkanki. Nie tak wygląda wnętrze normalnych maszyn! - Nie bój się – usłyszał nagle w głowie, gdy przypadkiem dotknął kryształu. Przeszły go zimne dreszcze. - Kim, czym jesteś!? – niemal krzyknął - Jesteśmy Duchami Maszyny Tytana. – odpowiedział głos. –'' Lecz straciliśmy kontakt z resztą ciała, nie wiem co robić, jesteśmy ślepi.'' - Wróg się zbliża, przybędzie wprost przed waszą dłoń. – odpowiedział człowiek. – Strzelcie na rozkaz. - Tak też się stanie. „Kruk” tymczasem namierzył czoło natarcia i wystrzelił kilka rakiet. Chwilę później zaczęła się kanonada ze wszystkiego, co obrońcy mieli pod ręką. Gdy przeciwnicy byli ledwo kilkaset metrów przed nimi jeden z piechurów krzyknął do interkomu rozkaz do rudego. Wtedy dłoń rozwarła się i w zaskoczonych nienarodzonych uderzyła fala dźwięku, która zmiotła całe natarcie mieląc ciała z glebą i drzewami. Pozostała stwory uciekły, a od strony lasu przyjechały jednostki wsparcia. - Co to kurwa znaczy że nie macie zamiaru wyruszyć do walki?!- zakrzyknął Rzeźnik, rzucając szklanką tak, że ta przeleciała nad głową ubranego w habit robota i rozbiła się o ścianę. MJ-12 lekko wzdrygnął. Jako że pozbawiony był emocji, nie mógł bać się Generała. Niemniej według wszelkich zebranych przez niego danych Rzeźnik był dowódcą spokojnie podchodzącym do ciągłych zmiennych. Nagły atak gniewu nie był czymś, czego spodziewała się Mordercza Jednostka. Generał o tym wiedział, co było głównym powodem dla którego się tak zachował. ''- Zakomunikowana przeze mnie wiadomość oznacza, że po dokładnej analizie przedstawionego przez Generał planu, zdecydowałem się wstrzymać uprzednio rozpoczętę akcje.-'' powiedział MJ-12. - Nie drażnij mnie, MJ.- zagroził Rzeźni, stając przodem do robota i operając się o swojego biurko.- Dobrze wiesz że potrzebuję twoich jednostek by w ogóle rozpocząć ofensywę. Robot zaczął energicznie kiwać głową. ''- Tak tak.- ''potwierdził.''- Jest to też powód dla którego jestem w stanie dyktować warunki, Generał.'' - Jedyne co możesz negocjować, to cena za jaką pójdziesz na złom.- odpowiedział Rzeźnik, teraz już spokojnym, chociaż wyrażającym wrogość tonem.- Mam Gryfy oraz swoich ludzi. Wkrótce przybędą również posiłki.... - ...z Federacji?-'' przerwał robot- ''Generał nie ma co liczyć na-na dalsze połączenie ze swoją ojczyzną. Rzeźnik przejechał dłonią po biurku. Natychmiast uruchomiło się holograficzne centrum połączeń. - Połącz z Generałem Heinzem.- rozkazał Generał. Czynność jednak nie mogła zostać wykonana. ''- Mały wirus.- ''zakomunikował M-12.-'' Niemożliwy do usunięcia przy obecnych warunkach. Generał musi mnie teraz wysłuchać. Uwa-a-ażnie.'' - Sabotujesz moje działania.- powiedział Rzeźnik, biorąc do rąk leżący do tej pory pod jego nogami tablet i poprawiając słuchawkę umieszczoną w uchu.- W chwili na którą pracowaliśmy cały ten czas. ''- Proszę mi wierzyć, Generał, mam ku temu masę powodów.-'' zapewnił automat. Chwilę później jego systemy zaczęły hakować pamięć czipu holograficznego umieszczonego w biurku Rzeźnika. Po kilku sekundach pojawił się konkretny obraz. Generał nie odwracał się- wiedział dokładnie co przedstawia. - Drzewo Aury.- powiedział mężczyzna. ''- Drzewo Patronów, Drzewo Opiekunów, mnie nie interesują nazwy a to co się za nimi znajduje, Generał.-'' powiedział robot.''- Zanim zacznę, musi Generał wiedzieć, że w tej chwili podobne wirusy są rozprzestrzeniane w całej tutejszej machinie wojennej.'' - Przejdź do rzeczy.- rozkazał Rzeźnik, naciskając opcje na tablecie. MJ-12 zaczął powoli krążyć wokół hologramu, stawiając niedbałe kroki. ''- Drzewo emituje z siebie potężną energię, niszczącą to, co w osobistych zapiskach Generał zwane jest "mrokiem".-'' robot miał cichą nadzieję że Rzeźnik jakoś zareaguje na fakt, że MJ miał dostęp do jego prywatnego dziennika. Mężczyzna jednak nawet nie drgnął.''- Zniszczenie jest całkowite, z moich osobistych badań wynika że po "mroku" nie pozostaje nawet atom. Jest to energia bardzo niebezpieczna dla istot Legiona, które są niemal całkowicie z niej zbudowane.'' - Dlatego jesteśmy w stanie schronić się tutaj.- powiedział Rzeźnik.- Bo Bastion chroniony jest przez Kwiat, będący w jakiś sposób powiązany z Drzewem. Jest to też powód dla którego muszę mieć stały kontakt z Federacją, MJ. Ty nie jesteś głupi. Wiesz o tym. ''- Ta-a-ak.-'' potwierdził robot.''- Niemniej mnie nie interesuje ani Koliber ani jego potencjał. Tego typu informacje są na obecnym etapie nieważne. '' - Mówiłeś że sam potrzebujesz klęski Legionu.- zauważył Rzeźnik, ponownie naciskając coś na tablecie. MJ-12 miał wgląd na działania Generała. Wysyłał dziesiątki rozkazów do różnych grup w Bastionie, mających zabezpieczyć systemy oraz samych ludzi, przed atakiem maszyn. Mordercza Jednostka pomyślała o wszystkim już wcześniej, odłączając tablet oraz biurko od sieci Egzekutora. Działania człowieka były więc na nic. ''- Moje siły udadzą się do Drzewa, Generał.-'' niemal rozkazał MJ''- Zostanie ono zabezpieczone i dokładnie przebadane.'' - Jeśli zdobędziemy Kolibra, nie będziemy potrzebować Drzewa.- odpowiedział Rzeźnik. ''- Sprostowanie. Nie będziemy potrzebować na Legiona.''- powiedział robot''- Jednak Federacja to innego rodzaju cel.'' Rzeźnik odłożył tablet. MJ-12 wyobrażał sobię co działo się w głowie jednego z największych strategów w historii Kraju. "Mrok", określany inaczej jako Czarna Magia była wykorzystywana również przez Federację. Jeśli maszyny miały podbić świat w imieniu Hyperiona, to magia którą posługiwali się ludzie musiała być dla nich w przyszłości przeszkodą. Sama Federacja przez lata miała problem z nadnaturalnymi mocami, była jednak w stanie bronić się przed nią dzięki własnym jednostkom uzdolnionym magicznie. Maszyny nie miały nic magii. Niemniej Drzewo było w tym przypadku odpowiedzią na wszelkie potrzeby Hyperiona. Jej aura niszczyła Czarną Magię i chroniła przed praktycznie każdym znanym rodzajem czarów. Żelazne Maszyny, nie powstrzymane przez nic co żywe i martwe. Technologia ludzkości miała obrócić się przeciw nim samym a ich magia miała stać się nic niewarta. A Legion? Jeśli opanują Drzewo, nie będzie już tak znaczącym zagrożeniem. - Widzę że dałem Ci zbyt długą smycz MJ.- powiedział Rzeźnik, stając przed robotem i patrząc się w jego połyskujące złotym blaskiem oczy.- Czas ją skrócić. ''- Jeśli wyzwolę kolejne wirusy, to będzie twój koniec, Generał.- ''powiedział robot''- Jeśli to zrobię, nie wygrasz z Legionem. Jeśli to zrobię, szanse Federacji na przetrwanie zmaleją do 17,95%.'' - Jeśli.- powiedział Rzeźnik, po czym złapał MJ-12 za metalową szyję i uderzył jego ciałem w ścianę. Robot nie zareagował. W końcu go nie bolało. Jedyny sposób w jaki Generał mógł mu zaszkodzić, było podanie kodu zatrzymującego wszelkie akcje jednostki. MJ, pomimo wywyższenia ponad swoich metalowych braci, nadal miał tą wadę. W pewien sposób zdołał ją jednak zminimalizować- co piętnaście sekund zmieniał konfigurację, opierając się na dwóch zamiennie używanych wzorach. Sprawiało to że odgadnięcie obecnego kodu była praktycznie niemożliwe. ''- Rozpo...-'' zaczął robot. - Omega 1954871x12.- powiedział Rzeźnik. Oczy MJ-12 przygasły a on sam padł na kolana. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, ani połączyć z jakąkolwiek jednostką. Procedura bezpieczeństwa została wdrożona. ''- Jaa-ak?-'' to pytanie było ostatnim słowem jakie mógł wypowiedzieć robot. Po chwili nie mógł zrobić nawet tego. Rzeźnik nie zaszczycił Morderczej Jednostki odpowiedzią. Zamiast tego podszedł do biurka, upewniając się że wszystkie systemy w jego pokoju znów działają. Następnie wyciągnął z ucha słuchawkę. ''- 1842x9018-'' mówił głos Lulu. Rzeźnik przejechał dłonią po biurku i skontaktował się ze swoim zapleczem matematycznym. - Dziękuję Lulu.- powiedział mężczyzna. Kotołaczka była jedyną żywą istotą w Kraju o tak dalece rozwiniętych zdolnościach obliczeniowych, żeby być w stanie na bierząco obliczać kod jakim będzie posługiwał się MJ-12. Dlatego zawsze gdy robot był blisko, Generał upewniał się że ma z nią doskonały kontakt. ''- Yaay! Lulu pomocna!-'' zakrzyknęła ze szczęścia kotka. Rzeźnik potwierdził, po czym połączył się z kolejną osobą. - Risorto, na mocy Naczelnych Uprawnień masz przekazać funkcję Omegi Ewie.- nakazał Rzeźnik.- Na maksymalny okres czasu. ''- Rozkaz.-'' odpowiedział żołnierz. Rzeźnik ponownie spróbował połączyć się z Generałem Rabe- bez powodzenia. Wziął głęboki wdech. Nie będzie pomocy ze strony Federacji. Nie będzie możliwości pozyskania Kolibra. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej problematyczna. - Małe kroczki.- powiedział sam do siebie.- Małe kroczki. Opętane ciało Kharleza z zawrotną prędkością ruszyło w stronę rannego Caedusa, uderzając w niego i posyłając go metr w górę. W wyrastających z kikutów Kharleza dłoniach Szalonej znalazły się pistolety, a ich kule wraz z kulami wystrzeliwanymi przez Piteła i Wasieqa zamieniały ciało przeciwnika w żywy odpowiednik sera szwajcarskiego. Gdy ciało Caedusa padło na ziemię, z dziesiątek kul na jego ciele obficie lała się krew. Niemniej sam potwór nadal żył. Unoszące się nad Caedusem ciało Kharleza zaczęło się wić a ręce Szalonej wywracać w nienaturalnych pozach. Ciało Technika wciąż odrzucało w sobie obecność potężnego ducha. Tak w każdym razie myślała sama Szalona- nim zdała sobię sprawę, że problem nie tkwi w ciele. - Kharlez, uspokój się!-'' prosiła Kapelusznik.-'' Kiedy jesteśmy połączeni nie muszę się skupiać na utrzymywaniu tej przestrzeni! Technik jednak nie słuchał. Nie chciał w swoim ciele Szalonej. Przed oczami miał migawki- moment w którym poznał wyjątkową kobietę, ich wspólne chwile, ambitne plany na przyszłość. Miał też moment w których wszystko zostało mu odebrane. Nie miał zamiaru tolerować w sobie obecności kogoś, kto wszystko mu odebrał. Całą sytuację z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem obserwowali Piteł i Wasieq. - Myślisz że ten Caedus miesza im w głowach?- spytał zmartwiony Biolog. W tym momencie ciało Kharleza zaczeło wirować w powietrzu, a dźwięki jakie wychodziły z gardła mężczyzny przypominały jęki tysiąca istot. - Dla mnie to wygląda na jakąś pojebaną kłótnię małżeńską.- powiedział Wasieq, zbliżając się do Caedusa z wyciągniętym Mieczełem. Tymczasem wewnątrz ciała Kharleza czas się zatrzymał. W szarej, źle oświetlonej komnacie świątynnej reprezentującej ciało Technika stały teraz dwie osoby. Pierwszą z nich była Szalona Kapelusznik a drugą Kharlez. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał jednak tak jak obecnie, poza obecnością rąk pozbawiony był jakichkolwiek metalicznych elementów, których obecność była niezbędna od czasu przeżytego zamachu. ''- Kharluś, błagam!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, wyciągając w stronę Technika swoje ręcę.- ''Tylko razem będziemy w stanie sobię z tym poradzić. Z Ceadusem, z Legionem! '- Kłamstwa!'- zakrzyknął Kharlez, odwracając się do Szalonej plecami.- Kiedyś Ci wierzyłem! Ufałem! ''- Nadal możesz!-'' powiedziała, zbliżając się powoli do mężczyzny.-'' Nadal jestem tą samą osobą, która towarzyszyła Ci tamtego dnia w którym zostałeś jednym z nas!'' Kharlez odsunął się, a położona nad nim lampa zaczęła mrugać. '- Czyżby?!-' zakrzyknął, a dziewczyna aż podskoczyła. Z resztą, nie opadła, nadal pozostając w powietrzu.''- ''Zatem, kim wtedy byłaś? ''- Tym kim teraz!- powiedziała, unosząc się za jego plecami.- Twoją przyjaciółką!'' Kharlez momentalnie obrócił się z wyciągnętą dłonią, którą brutalnie spoliczkował Szaloną. Dziewczynka syknęła z bólu, po czym odbiła się od ściany i spadła na podłogę, tuż pod nogi Technika. Kapelusznik złapała się za policzek, nie zmieniając w ogóle wyrazu twarzy. Ta sytuacja sprawiła, że Kharlez zaczął się jej niebezpiecznie kojarzyć z kimś kogo bardzo dobrze znała. Nie traciła jednak w niego nadziei. Wiedziała że jest w nim dobro. Że nie jest stracony. Nie podnosząc wzroku wyciągnęła w górę dłoń. ''- Proszę....-'' wyszeptała dziewczyna. Kharlez złapał ją za nadgarstek. Jego dłonie były zimne. Zbyt zimne. Chwilę później pociągnął rękę Szalonej i to z siłą której nie powinien mieć. Tak wielką, że ręka Kapelusznik wraz ze ścięgnami i kośćmi została brutalnie wyrwana, opryskując wszystko do okoła krwią. Dziewczyna wydarła się z bólu, po czym podniosła wzrok. To co zobaczyła przeraziło ją o wiele bardziej niż utrata kończyny. Stał nad nią Kharlez. Jego całe ciało pokryte było metalem a jego oczy świeciły złowrogim, mechanicznym blaskiem. Nie było w nim nic człowieczeństwa, co w wymowny sposób symbolizowała dziura w klatce piersiowej. W miejscu w którym powinno być serce, była pustka z której wylewały się hordy niewielkich syntetyków. '- Mój ból....moje wyniesienie....moje czyny....- '''odezwał się Kharlez a najmniejsze ze sług Szaz'Nareha zaczęły przeżerać się przez sufit świątyni.-' To wszystko twoja wina!' - Nie!!- wydarła się Szalona, odłączając się przy okazji od Kharleza. Stojący nad Caedusem Wasieq odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak dwójka spośród Dzieci Heinricha upada zszokowana. To był moment w którym Łowca stracił koncentrację. Ceadus zebrał całą siłę jaka mu pozostała, ścisnął dłoń w pięść, wstał i uderzył Wasieqa. Impet uderzenia pochłonęła w większości sztuczna kończyna mężczyzny, jednak cios i tak był druzgocący. Wasieq niczym szmaciana lalka przeleciał kilkanaście metrów, by wylądować głową na twardej przestrzeni. Z czaszki nieprzytomnego Łowcy zaczęła wylewać się krew. - Wasieq!- zakrzyknęła Szalona. Chwilę później Caedus pojawił się nad nią. Uderzył z całych sił, rozgniatając swoją masywną pięścią jej stosunkowo niewielką głowę. Krew trysnęła a kawałki mózgu i czaszki zostały rozrzucone po okolicy. Szalona jednak wciąż żyła, co udowodniły jej ręcę i nogi, które owinęły się wokół ramienia Ceadusa. Będący w berserkerskim szale stwór uniósł rękę a następnie zaczął energicznie uderzać ciałem członkini Dzieci Heinricha o podłogę, rozgniatając je doszczętnie. Piteł wystrzelił kilkukrotnie, przedziurawiając szyję Caedusa. Stwór jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Piteł w desperacji próbował i próbował, jednak nic nie działało. A gdy z Szalonej nie pozostało już nic, ruszył w stronę Technika. - Kharlez!- zakrzyknął Piteł, biegnąc w stronę przyjaciela. Szef AdMachu był jednak w zupełnie innym świecie. Wciąz niepewny tego co się wydarzyło a do tego wykończony niemal śmiertelnymi obrażeniami, leżał, wpatrując się w pustkę tego wymiaru. Nic już nie miało znaczenia. A może właśnie wszystko? Przez upływające sekundy ciało Szalonej zdołało się zregenerować. Dziewczyna jednak również była zmęczona- na tyle że ledwo była w stanie poruszać mięśniami. Z trudem obróciła głowę by spojrzeć jak Caedus i Piteł zbliżają się do Kharleza. Wyciągnęła rękę, nie mogąc zrobić nic więcej. Wtedy ją olśniło. Klątwa Połączenia, ta sama której użyła na basenie w Korundzie. Teraz dotyczyłaby jedynie dwóch osób, nie wymagała więc zbyt wiele energii. Złączyłaby ze sobą dwa życia. Caedus mordując swoją ofiarę, sam dokonałby żywota. - ''Eduardus Ursus accipere vult.- ''mówiła z trudem Szalona, gdy po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Caedus stanął nad Kharlezem. Ten nadal swoim zachowaniem bardziej przypominał warzywo. - ''Et aliqua dubia scene.- ''kontynuowała, łamiącym się głosem. Na plecach mordercy pojawił się znak. Podobnie było z szyją ofiary. - ''Ego dicam aliquid de. - Kharlez!!- wydarł się Piteł. - ''Baphomet.- ''zakończyła klątwę Szalona. Caedus zamachnął się i uderzył. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures